


IT preferences and oneshots

by mruss63



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: FUCK, This is Bad, dating chosen, dating jack, dating jaeden, dating jeremy, dating sophia, dating wyatt, how they cuddle, how they date, whats it like dating them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: So this is just how I think it would be if dating one of IT actors and how they cuddle. Its fluff so yeah





	1. Jack

Cuddling Jack

\- Lots of snuggling into his chest

-Smiling and laughing

-He can be soft af

-Compliments

-falling asleep under the stars cuddling

-cuddling PDA

\- He finally grew taller than you

Picks you up and swings you around

 

Dating Jack

-Where do I start

\- Lots and lots of PDA

-Likes to have really deep conversations

-Likes to joke around and have fun a lot

-Needs to chill the fuck out sometimes

-Will be there till the end if you let him

-acts like a gay best friend sometimes

-Loves going on adventures and going outside

-sarcastic when he is in a really good mood

-kind

-softy but won't admit it

-random flowers and dates

-will lay with you and stroke your head till you fall asleep

-smol bean

-spontaneous dates at the beach or under the stars

-will cup your face when you cry and kiss you

-will give you random kisses as you walk down the street

-will help you with everything

-will sit there silently with you and hold you while you cry

-will cry over movies with you

-will make popcorn and set up a fort to watch a movie with you after a long day of work

-will sit up with you and drink the night away

-buy you random jewellery


	2. Jaeden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Jaeden xd

Cuddling Jaeden:

Will hug you from behind

Will pick you up and swing you around while kissing you

Will kiss your forehead when he can see your tense

Will sit in the car in the rain kissing you

Randomly hug you

Kisses on the hand when helping you up

 

Dating Jaeden:

Will eat a lot

Will cook for you

A gentlemen

Will open doors

Will climb through the window to see you

Will take you to cafes and sit outside on the beach with you

Random "I love you's"

Will flirt with you in public

Blushes a lot

Quiet a lot of the time unless you get him riled up about something

Then he wont shut the fuck up

Opinionated in a good way

Will flirt tease with you

Will never hurt you

Will give you his jumper in the rain

Be sensitive

Give you random chocolates and music mixes

Will watch whatever you want

Will cry over things with you

Will hurt anyone that hurts you


	3. Nic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Nicholas xd

Cuddling Nick:

-Lots of laughing tickling

-Will give you soft loose hugs

-Will smile a lot

-Will tell you he loves you as tickling you

-soft kisses 

-Random kisses while doing things

-Holds your waist and dances with you

-Always hugs you to cheer you up

-smiles into kisses

 

Dating Nic:

\- Random food left for you

-Lots of contact

-Never a dull moment

-Always dragging you to places like the club or even books shops

-Is a bit of a book nerd but won't show it

-Lots of flirting

-Will insist on going on big adventures

-Lots of travel

\- Makes you laugh all the time

-Will boast about you

-Never leave you behind

-Has a soft side but won't show it

-Will always ask whats wrong and try to help

-Sarcasm at its finest

-Will joke but never offend you

-Lots of selfies

-Random photos or texts

-Will say I love you a lot when joking around

-Actually means it though.


	4. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Chosen xd

Cuddling Chosen:

-Playing the guitar while snuggling on his shoulder

-Cuddling while falling asleep

-Cuddles from behind 

-Casually standing with his head rested on your shoulder

-Laughing and smiling through kisses

 

Dating Chosen

-Lots of singing/songs written about you

-Lots jamming in the car

-serious heart to heart talks

-lots of funny talks as well

-lots of walks

-animals!

-lots of love

-pda to a max

-sweetheart

-chocolates and random dates

-sitting there reading and listening to music

-gentleman 

-holding hands

-making dinner together

-visiting family together

-adventures to the max


	5. Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Wyatt xd

Cuddling Wyatt:

-Won't tell but loves hugs

-forced hugs on your part

-snuggles in bed

-falls asleep holding you

-no PDA

-snuggles on the couch without realising it

 

Dating Wyatt:

-Lots of video games

-sleep in's

-playful arguments about who won the games

-messy house

-lots of sarcastic arguments

-him getting jealous

-not wanting to leave your side

-lots of quiet days

-kind

-will be there for you

-will say I love you occasionally

-will buy you special things 

-lots of playful arguments over games and shit 

-will stand up for you

-Will protect

-very playful

-can also be very quiet

-conserved


End file.
